Synch
In School Fare series, there is a term called 'Synch' in which every in-party characters are linked together. Synch affects each character's capability of performing combined attacks and other special features in the series. Synch is significant when high level, low level of Synch may result in poor mission performance. The 'adjective' term for Synch is called 'Synchronisity' in School Fare series, a joke meant to be retained by Zhayn because he himself forgot how to spell the word. Synch Cycle The Synch Cycle determines each character's Synch with each other. The Synch Cycle also determines the value of how much trust and beneficial value may be bestowed by them in each other's point of view. The Synch Cycle shows the links between each character's Synch in ranges of colours: Iridescent Rainbow = Perfect Azure = Excellent Malachite = Cool Lemon = Moderate Persimmon = Weak Crimson = Poor Note that the Synch Cycle only relates each character's Synch with their allies in the same party. Relating their Synch with another non-partied allies or partied allies will never be sure of in what value they are. Each level of Synch is associated with greater healing power, as well as more powerful critical damage. Iridescent Rainbow = 100% Azure = 50% Malachite = 25% Lemon = 10% Persimmon = 5% Crimson = 0% Note that Iridescent Rainbow level is impossible when the party is not at least three characters. Description A 'Synch' actually determines how often or how trustworthy is an ally towards the other. In certain cases or events in which disables the switching between party leaders or simply determines how well the result of assistance given between each other. While a better Synch level is recommended, but certain cases, the Synch stays unchangeable in certain periods. A better Synch will evokes the feeling of mutuality between each other. The healing capability, assist abilities speed, the sense of protection and even the tendency to deliver a beneficial assistance. Simply put, the high Synch with the other character is the better healing power(including items), casting speed is deliberately shorter, the sense of protecting them(taking damage for them is almost promptly) and the higher aptitude of bestowing each other with beneficial effects. A lower Synch however, are sometimes constant during the whole mission, it is either the character had some emotional problems or other psychological issues. The character may conduct the mission, but usually ignores other characters' condition regardless of situations. Also, with low Synch, their contributions in the mission may be lower than expected, and they may usually walks by away and not near the character they have low Synch with. Also, the Synch is part of the Mission Result's grading criteria. In conclusion, the term 'Synch' replaces the common 'Cooperation', 'Teamwork' or 'Team Assist' terms. Synch also affects the mission's performance. A constantly great Synch is evaluated in the very end of all party missions. For solo missions however, Synch is not evaluated, even with the calling for reinforcements. There are also 'Personal which exists between a certain character and even Guest characters. This type of Synchronisity is not used directly in battles, but during events. During particular events with a pair or group of character, this type of Synch allows for a 'Party Effect'. For example, when Marryl and Wirtz had developed their friendships through interacting with each other, doing missions(just by pair) lots of times and engaging in certain conversations that bloom their friendship level to another level, they will gain a new Party Effect when they are in the same party. An example of their Party Effect during a Lemon colored Synch is 'Pair Strength', which increases both their Strength stat by 5%. The Party Effect may persist as long as they are close to each other, regardless of the other being KOd or not. Battle When in battle, Synch is is highly important in order to perform the 'Burst'. If each party members have at least the Malachite colored Synch Cycle, the may initiate Burst to instantly cast all varieties of simple buffs such as Protection, Layer, and Regeneration. Other buffs are possible, but Second Chance is not at all possible. Only one up to five buffs may be bestowed with one use(depending on the number of party members, corresponding also with the Triple, Quadruple and Quintuple Burst). With higher level of Synch for a character with the other, they have bonus increase in healing power with each other. For example, if Marryl and Annest have Azure Synch level(bonus of 50% healing power), and Annest casts Healing Sound(which ordinarily would heal up to 216 in the earlier part of the game) will become 324. With Synch, it is possible to execute Megalo Epithesi("Grand Attack". Greek) the greatest attack possible with greater Synch level. To execute, it must charge with level(indicated by the Greek alphabet alpha until the last, omega) with at least one person. It consumes Synch with each conjuring, as it does not compensate when interrupted nor canceled. When more characters join the conjuring, it will be charged faster without consuming as much Synch. It is possible to reach omega level Megalo Epithesi with Iridescent Rainbow Synch(the whole party). Not that Synch cannot increase nor decrease even one at least character conjuring it(this helps the other members preserve their Synch. Trivia *The term 'Synch' is actually derived from the 'World Ends with You' game by Square Enix and Jupiter. The feature was an actual determination of each individuals(characters) passing the 'light puck' on each other for actual boost in abilities. *The Synch system may actually be derived from the power determination by a healer character to another via their healing magic. It varies with different RPG genre games. *The term 'Synch' replaces the common comprehension of 'morale'. In this case, Synch is the morale with each party member than to the whole battalion. Despite the concept, it is actually more of the 'Teamwork' and 'Chemistry' value. Category:Physical Features Category:Battle Features